


Бусины

by WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021 (kiheitaiteam)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Surreal, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiheitaiteam/pseuds/WTF%20Kiheitai%20and%20Vice-Commander%202021
Summary: Он думал: "У тебя ещё будет время". Он думал так зря.
Relationships: Kawakami Bansai/Takasugi Shinsuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021





	Бусины

**Author's Note:**

> [саундтрек](https://youtu.be/08o-fnIKUDc)

– Знаешь, она не закончена, – сказал Бансай и потёр виски. На его сдержанном лице застыло странное выражение, будто он заглядывал внутрь себя и что-то искал.  
– Придёт позже, – заметил Такасуги. – Не торопи.  
Если бы он сказал, что думал, то солгал бы впоследствии; он думал: "У тебя ещё будет время". Он думал так зря.  
Ладони лежали на грифе, но казались непослушными: пальцы не подчинялись, превращая знакомую мелодию в мучение струн. Легко было представить, как Бансай сидит за его спиной и усмехается в волосы.  
– Ты умеешь ждать, Шинске, но нетерпелив, – и в его голос просочилась бы обоюдная приязнь, хрупкая, как первый осенний лёд.  
Руки накрыли бы руки, и музыка прошла сквозь них, нанизывая на себя, как на нить бусины; твёрдое стекло, звонко бьющееся боками. Их совместный ритм был безупречен, и безупречность лежала за пределами того, что мог познать человеческий разум. Как тишина, как секунда перед тем, как вверх поднимутся тёмные воды и превратятся в цунами, как натянутая тетива, не успевшая перетечь в свист стрелы.  
Такасуги даже не заметил того, как пальцы плотно обхватили сямисэн, скользнули по струнам так уверенно, будто их вели за собой; будто стена стала вдруг грудной клеткой и раскрылась в дыхании, и стук сердца задал направление. Будто было что-то ещё; будто голос неотрывно тёк тишиной, распадался словами: "ты хорошо чувствуешь ритм"; "если попробуем так"; "сыграй ещё раз, Шинске, сыграй для меня". Музыка свивалась кольцами и оплетала запястья, выгрызала место под рёбрами. Такасуги давно оставил позади сожаление и тоску, но скучал, и мелодия скучала с ним вместе. Она рвалась вперёд, вилась кругами у рук того первого из них, кто ей овладел и продолжал. До сих пор.  
– Мы ещё встретимся, полагаю, – сложился ритм в едва слышное, до последней интонации – то; и Такасуги улыбнулся, не разомкнув век.  
– Ты прав, – произнёс он, отставив сомнения и развеяв печаль. – В аду хватит места для нас обоих.

_Вспоминай меня, когда музыка бессильна.  
Я знаю, тебе не спится в этой темноте.  
Уже не спится в этой темноте._ © 


End file.
